


Pizza and Wine

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Series: Magnus and Alec's Stories [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Magnus falling in love, Pizza, Wine, alec is still torn over jace, being understanding, complicated love stories, hurt magus, loving someone who loves another, magnus feels, trying to understand each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short-snippet. Having their date interrupted because Jace is missing. Magnus is mad. Alec is worried. Takes place right before Izzy calls Clary to tell her the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and Wine

"Who was that?" Magnus prompted hands crossed over his chest, with a suspicious look in his eyes. 'It must be his _parabatai_ again.' he thought to himself--Jace Wayland, who the handsome blue-eyed shadowhunter was head-over-heels in-love with--but he patiently waited for Alec's response. He leaned back again the metal frame of the chair, his leather jacket draped behind it neatly, exposing a good amount of flesh on his stomach. Smirking, he knew Alec would react to it. He was right, seeing the Shadowhunter gulp.

"Hmmm?" Magnus pressed on, stretching further against the frame and purposefully displaying his bellybutton-less stomach.

"It was Izzy" replied Alec, currently distracted by the way Magnus' taunt stomach was flexing beneath the moon light. He thought about what Izzy had just told him over the phone. Magnus gave him a look of contempt, clearly unhappy that his _parabatai_ was involved again somehow. He briefly wonder if Magnus would give him the same look if the said _parabatai_ wasn't the one he was initially infatuated with. "Jace is missing." he confessed.

"Who?" Magnus looked annoyed.

"Jace Wayland, my adoptive brother"

Magnus' eyebrow disappeared into his hairline, arms still crossed as he sat unmoving. "Sure he is" sarcasm clearly evident in his voice.

"Look" Alec clenched his fist. He couldn't even blame the warlock for how he felt. After all, **he** was the one who approached Magnus and **he** was the one who was still confused over his feelings. "You don't have to help me but I have to go looking for him. He's--"

"your **_parabatai_** with a death wish. Isn't he dead yet?" he pursed his lips together saying the word like it was foulest thing in the world, silently cursing. Magnus quickly realized that he had gone too far.

"--family" Alec finished. "I'm sorry. But I have to go" He turned his back ready to go but a hand caught his wrist. The grip was firm but gentle. "Magnus" he turned around, looking back at the warlock who had an apologetic expression.

Magnus brought his free hand over his forehead, raking it over his hair. He inhaled deeply, calming himself. "I'm sorry. I just--" he paused, steadying his voice. "I can't understand myself when I am around you. I'm sorry. I know Jace is important to you. I want to be important to you too." Alec looked away, Magnus gave him was too intense--it held so much them that he felt like it would burn him a whole through him.  

Alec remained silent.

Magnus cupped his shoulder, pulling slightly to bring them closer. "I'll wait" he said "I've lived long enough, I can wait for you _Alec_." He sealed the promise with a kiss. A kiss that was indented to be tender and sweet but Alec kissed back hungrily. Fire welled up within the warlocks stomach, feeling like this was Alec's answer to him.  It was a promised that burned like fire between their lips, his fingers bit tightly on Alec's shoulder and the other on Alec's wrist.

"I'd better tag along" said Magnus when they parted. He solemnly pressed their foreheads together, waiting for Alec's breathing to even out. "Hell only knows that he might be needing my assistance."

Alec ginned. He reached forward, talking hold of Magnus' white lace shirt by the collar and dragged the warlock back to him. Magnus caught himself from stumbling, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist as a counter support for his balance. They kissed until the hands on his collar loosened and they both came back for air.

"Ready to go?" Magnus asked nonchalantly, smiling like he has just one a million dollars. He down at Alec. Shining blue eyes were staring back at him, a faint glimmer of saliva on the side of his well-kissed lips.  

"Ready" replied Alec thinking just how much Magnus tasted like pizza and wine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just happened to watch City of Bones again after posting the other story and this little snippet popped out. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
